


TEASE (One-Shot)

by PeterParcoeur



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Bathroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Tom Holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParcoeur/pseuds/PeterParcoeur
Summary: You've been teasing your boyfriend, Tom, all day.Sometimes it'll be like that. You'll wake up and crave for his touch. That's just how passion works.But that day, as you were both invited to a friend's garden party, you felt like spicing it up a little and make him go crazy all day... Waiting for your reward.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	TEASE (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually requested to me on Tumblr ♥  
> Hope you'll like it :)

Tom shifted in his sleep as he felt a weight towering him, tickling his naked chest. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes and realize his girlfriend was actually straddling him, her mouth attacking his neck with soft, greedy kisses.

_"Mmm, good morning to you too?"_ he smiled, his hand moving up her shoulder until it wrapped delicately around the back of her neck so he could steal a proper kiss. Y/N moaned against his lips as soon as their tongues met in a slow, sensual battle.

She didn't know what was up with her lately, but she had been craving her boyfriend so much she couldn't seem to keep her hands off him. Today was the worst as she had woken up from a steamy dream involving him and some rough, spontaneous quickie at the back of his Audi. Whenever he was around, her mind immediately wandered through the filthiest thoughts.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, she looked up to catch his daunting gaze as she could feel him stiffen against her groin every time she purposely grinded on his lap. She loved the way his hair curled slightly on the ends and how cute he looked, first thing in the morning when his eyes failed to adjust to the sunrise bathing the room with a soft halo of light.

Though they had been dating for over two years now, it still amazed her just how much she loved him a bit more every day. It felt like the "honeymoon phase" would never end.

_"Shit babe..."_ he moaned when Y/N pushed herself a bit harder on him, making his shaft bolt with anticipation and his hand's grip around her neck a bit tighter.

Within seconds, Y/N was drifting down his naked chest, her lips trailing sloppy, wet kisses all the way, further to the spot he desperately needed her to touch.

_"F-fuck.."_ Tom whimpered as he felt her hand pull down his grey sweatpants and wrap around his hard-on, giving it a few torturing pumps and tugs until she released him from his misery and finally wrapped her mouth around its tip.

She teased him for a while, her tongue circling around his swollen head, giving it a few licks as her hand moved up and down his shaft at the slowest pace.

_"You're killing me"_ he groaned, his hips pushing up slightly as he couldn't wait to hit the back of her throat. He knew how much of a tease Y/N could be sometimes and how torturing him seemed like a perfect treat, but he also lacked patience when it came to fuck his beloved girlfriend.

Her lips curved into a smile against his skin, loving the sound of his pleading voice as she tightened up her mouth around his cock, swallowing half of it. It took her a couple seconds to adjust, as usual, but soon enough, she was bobbing up and down, her mouth meeting her fist a little bit faster with each gulp. Tom's hands went straight to the back of her head, stroking her hair softly until his fingers started to clench into her thick locks out of pure bliss. It took him all the strength he had not to fuck her mouth as his hips jolted every time she took him a bit further down her throat.

Tilting his head back, Tom closed his eyes, his voice breaking into shaky whimpers as Y/N quickened the pace until she felt like he was about to come. As he started grinding against her mouth, his hand tightly gripped into her hair while he groaned and called out her name, Y/N lifted up, wiping her mouth with a soft chuckle as Tom looked at her with the most baffled look she'd ever seen.

_"Wh--what are you doing!?"_ his voice broke into a high-pitched plea. 

_"I'm hungry... Shall we have breakfast in bed? I'm thinking waffles?"_ Y/N smiled, grabbing his hoodie from the floor as she abandoned him, naked and flustered in the messy sheets of their bed. 

_"Are you kidding me now? Y/N? come on?"  
"Waffles it is then... great!"_ she grinned, bending down just enough to peck him on the mouth before she eventually left the room.

Tom grabbed a pillow, slammed it against his face and sighed heavily as he tried to compose himself, hoping for his erection to settle down eventually.

****

**///**

Y/N had kept the teasing going all day, building up Tom's tension up to the point he could barely look at her without getting hard. From the way her skirt lifted up on her thigh as he drove the car to the grocery store to run a few last minute errands, to her perky boobs threatening to jump out her V-neck, oversized t-shirt as she bent down to pick up some fruits from the stalls, making Tom's head spin with the burning need to have her here, in the middle of the day.

She knew exactly what she was doing, especially when her hand drifted to his thigh as he drove them to the Garden party they had been invited to, her freshly manicured nails scratching the fabric of his navy pants. Y/N was sincerely glad to attend a "fancy dress" party as it gave her the opportunity to see her boyfriend wear one of those shirts that wrapped his biceps so tightly it made him look even buffier. Tom had been working out a lot lately and it definitely showed now as a few buttons seemed to struggle to keep his sturdy chest covered.

_"What's up with you today?"_ he chuckled as Y/N's hand danced on his thigh, dangerously close to the bump between his legs. 

_"Nothing"_ she lied, digging her nails into his inner thigh.  
 _"You know, you're gonna pay for whatever you tried to do this morning..."_

_"I'm terrified"_ she chuckled, her thumb playing with the buckle of his belt.  
 _"Seriously, Y/N, you need to stop... We're running late and all I wanna do now is to pull over the side of the road..."_

_"Really? what for?"_ she teased, biting her lip slightly as flashbacks from her dream came back haunting her. 

_"You know damn well what I'd do to you if I stopped the car!"_

_"What are you waiting for then?"  
"We're so late already... But trust me, I'll get you back for all of this..." _

The car journey turned into a painful, slow torture for Tom as Y/N seemed to enjoy her little game a little bit too much, playing with his hair, nibbling at his earlobe, crossing her legs so he would catch an inevitable glimpse at her naked thighs and her lacy underwear.

Stiffening into his seat, he couldn't wait to get back home later that night and fuck her brains out. One thing he knew for sure is that, this time, he wouldn't be too gentle as she had crossed the line. His patience was long gone.

**///**

They arrived late, as expected, and walked through the garden, holding hands as they cheered most of their closest friends. Everyone had gathered to celebrate two of their best-friend's engagement and secretly, Tom knew it would be their turn soon as he had planned to propose before the end of this year. It just made sense to marry the only woman he had ever loved this hard, especially when she managed to make his head spin every single day of their lives. The thought of putting a ring on her soon made him grin bigger as he watched her chat with a couple people, holding a glass of champagne. She looked stunning in her fancy white dress, the soft fabric wrapping her perfect bum so tightly he felt himself grew a little harder at the thought of her bending over in front of him as he buried himself into her dripping core relentlessly.

She gave him a few flirty looks from afar, her fingers dancing on her glass like they were a couple hours before when she was blowing him like a temptress. Soon enough, Tom wasn't paying attention to anyone around but her. The way she smiled, the way her mouth twitched slightly when she was too eager to speak , how her long locks fell upon her shoulder.

When she failed to give him the attention he craved, he knew he had lost her to someone else's. Frowning slightly, he felt his blood start to boil in his veins as he watched one of his best-friends, Harrison, put a hand on her exposed back to whisper into her ear. It only got worse when she laughed back at whatever seemed too important to be shared out loud.

Drinking his entire glass in one long gulp, Tom dropped it to the nearest platter and walked over to his girlfriend to grab her by the hand.

_"If you'll excuse me" he simply said as he nodded towards Harrison who couldn't do anything but watch them walk away hurriedly._

__"What the hell Tom? that was rude?"  
"I know what you're doing Y/N"_ he snapped as soon as they were back inside the house, closing the door to the fancy bathroom he had dragged her into._

_Y/N was about to talk back when he pushed her against the door, his mouth immediately finding hers as his hands lifted her arms up, framing her face so she wouldn't escape._

__"I know what you want..."_ he groaned, taking a firm bite at her bottom lip as she whimpered against his mouth, eyeing her up and down with nothing but lust in his gaze._

_Turning around, he pushed her back against the sink, lifting both her legs up to wrap them around his hips, never breaking the kiss. His hand found its way underneath the fabric of her dress, teasing her nipple with his thumb as he palmed her sensitive skin._

__"Been thinking about this all day..."_ he groaned, sucking on her tit until her nipple turned hard as a rock while his hand slipped between her legs, pushing her panties to the side so he could slide his middle finger along her slit, teasing her folds. He could feel himself getting harder every second as he pushed two of his digits into her wet core. Arching her back immediately, Y/N moaned into her fist as she felt Tom curl his fingers inside of her, hitting her most sensitive spot with every stroke._

__"You're so wet already..."_ he smiled, reaching for her lips as he tilted his wrist back and forth at a faster pace until he felt like she was ready for him. _

__"Shit, babe"_ she moaned, her pussy throbbing with anticipation _"just fuck me already!"__

_Tom grinned evilly as he licked her arousal off his fingers then unbuckled his belt with one hand as the other pushed her up and off the sink._

__"Turn around"_ he obliged, smacking her bum as soon as it faced him. Looking in the mirror facing them, he could tell just how eager she was and how she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Pushing her dress up to her waist and her panties to the side, Tom slid his hand from the back of her thighs to her hips and slammed himself into her hard, making her scream as soon as her chest crashed against the sink._

__"Fuck baby!!"_ she whined as soon as he started to push himself harder and faster into her , her voice mixing with the squeaking sound of the furniture against them and their skins slapping together with every thrust._

_By now, a couple buttons from Tom's shirt had popped open, his glistening, sweaty chest flashing through the silky fabric. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pushed her back against his chest, attacking her neck with a few kisses and bites._

__"I love you so fucking much"_ he breathed through gritted teeth, his thrusts slowing down but never losing the intensity. Looking into the mirror, Y/N breathed _"I love you too"_ as her voice failed to escape her lips. She could feel it coming, the crashing wave of that blissful pleasure she had been expecting all day._

_When Tom gave her a couple last thrusts, pushing himself further and harder every single time, he immediately reached for her mouth, covering it with his palm as she screamed into it, her legs threatening to fail her as she started to shake heavily. She could feel her heartbeat thumping into her chest, veins and forehead as she struggled to catch her breath back. With a couple hectic, messy thrusts, Tom came within seconds._

__"Fuck...."_ he sighed, using both his hands to turn her around so she would face him again. His face had turned soft again as he tenderly stroked her face with his hand, pecking her forehead, nose and lips. _"Why you gotta be such a tease, babe"_ he chuckled softly, brushing a hand through his wet, messy hair as they now both looked like they had been drenched by a storm._


End file.
